Vladimir Pestov
Vladimir Pestov is a villain from the French cartoon series Martin Morning. He is the main antagonist of the episode Agent Martin 008, and a criminal mastermind who plans to put an end to Agent 008. Biography Pestov is first seen in a photo shown to Martin by his boss as Agent 008, who tells him that he is in the school. When Martin and Gromo go to the gym to look for him, his assistant, Natasha Petrovna Balalaika, tells him over the phone that Agent 008 has arrived at the school. He tells her to proceed with their plan, and remarks that Agent 008's end is near. He then drugs the school's fitness teacher and Mr. Grindsel with a sleeping agent. He and Balalaika then go to their secret room hidden behind the wall of Mr. Grindsel's office, where he puts on a mask of Grindsel. He then goes to talk to Martin at the playground and lies to him that Balalaika is a replacement fitness teacher. Martin sees through their deception and goes to the gym again to look for Pestov, but he finds Balalaika in there instead, whom he tries to escape from by climbing on the ropes in the gym, but she tries to kill him by setting the ropes on fire. Balalaika then calls Pestov and tells him that Agent 008 is no more, while Martin (who managed to escape using his grappling hook) and Gromo eavesdrop on her. They then trap her in the gym equipment room, and Gromo speaks to Pestov on her phone and tells him that Agent 008 is still alive. When Martin and Gromo go to find him, Balalaika manages to get out of the equipment room by picking the lock, but then notices Roxanne, who is hiding in the room, and takes her hostage to use as blackmail against Agent 008. Martin and Gromo find Pestov in his secret room in Grindsel's office, who takes off his Grindsel mask and activates a time bomb that will go off in three minutes to kill Martin, planning to escape the school in a submarine. Martin and Gromo try to find Mr. Grindsel and the fitness teacher before it's too late, but Pestov calls for Balalaika, who uses Roxanne as leverage to get Martin to let them go, but he puts them all to sleep with a soporific, sends Pestov away in his submarine, and manages to deactivate the bomb in the nick of time. It is unknown what become of Pestov after this. Appearance and Personality Vladimir Pestov is a short, pudgy man who wears a white shirt, a red jacket, grey pants, and a monocle on his left eye. He is bald, has a round, bulbous nose, and has a potato-shaped head. He bears a physical resemblance to Mr. Grindsel, the principal of Martin's school, allowing him to disguise as him using a mask. Personality-wise, he is clearly a cruel man, as he is willing to kill Martin (a child) just because he's Agent 008, and also attempted to bomb a school building full of other children just to get rid of him. He is also said to be an evil genius. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:One-Shot Category:Liars Category:TV Show Villains